The ladies of the fairy high
by Odiame -mas
Summary: This story is about the natsu and his many romances in high school. Pretty bad summary but hey the story is pretty good
1. Chapter 1

On a warm spring day we find a teen with pink hair and masculine physique who just worked up and is getting ready for his new school . His stepfather wasn't home to wake him up because he was in a buissness trip and won't be back till next month.

Natsu looks at the time and realizes he is late for school late and hurries outside the door and gets to his car he got when it was his 16th birthday (it's a 1978 Ford Mustang all red with flames on the side) Natsu sees how the city looks way different than his old city . As he is driving he notices that there is a pizza place and his stomach begins to rumble "might as well go get breakfast I'm already late."

After eating the pizza he goes and parks his car and walks to the campus and see's a statue of a girl with long hair and wings he than sees writing on the statue saying,"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist like them this is an external mystery."

"Hmm sounds really corny to me" he said aloud "yes it might be but that depends on how you see it" Natsu turned around and saw a short old man with a funny looking hat "who are you?"questioned natsu"oh well my name is dreyar makarov and who might you be?" "My name is Natsu dragneel" Makarov eyes wide opened when he heard his last name "Natsu dragneel hmm heard a lot great things about you from your father he was really a great man and I'm sorry for your lost"Natsu held back a tear when Makarov mentioned his father but moved it aside and replied,"yeah he was the best father a kid can have even though he passed away he is still looking over me and protecting me." Natsu smile and such makarov did the same. "Well than natsu hope you have a great year in this school and come along with me and see your schedule" "alright let's go can't wait" makarov chuckled on how much of a kid he was.

As they were walking natsu bumped into someone dropping their items. Natsu than see's who he bumped into it was a girl with long beautiful white hair and shiny blue eyes with pale skin he then says "Oh so sorry for that I wasn't looking where I was going here let me help you" the girl looked at the person who bumped into her and sees a guy with pink hair and onyx green eyes wearing a white scarf over a tang top and black jeans with red vans. Natsu than offers his hand to help her out. The girl sees the hand and takes it "his hands are really warm" she thought as she stoop up she got all her things and looks at him "are you knew to this school I haven't seen you around here?" "Oh yeah just moved in last week my name is natsu " Natsu smiles at her. "Oh well.. Umm. . My name is mirajane but you can call me Mira." Mira stuttered thinking why she can't talk to him normally." Oh well nice to see you Mira hope we see each other later" he grinned. Which caused her to have pink tinted cheeks"yeah see you soon" she waved at him and tries to calm down because her heart was beating as fast as Gareths bale. "Why is my heart beating so fast and I really hope I have him next class" she thought as she went to class. Makarov saw this all happened "awww young love"

"Well natsu you just met Mira one of our T.A's in this school""yeah she seems like a real nice person""yeah she is well here you go natsu your schedule if the teacher asks why your late just say you were talking to me ok.""yeah alright we'll see ya later gramps." Natsu look at his schedule and looked at what place was his first class. As he was walking he found his room and opened the door. Everybody stood quite and stared at him some girls were saying how cute he was and if he was single or not. While the guys were thinking not another competition. The teacher known as Macao "well students this your new classmate Natsu dragneel please give him your vital attention I hope you don't mid natsu but can you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" "Yeah alright well guys As you heard from the teacher my name is natsu dragneel and I come from a small town Oaxaca which is not that far away from here back on topic I'm hoping to have a great year with all you guys" he gave them his biggest smile and most girls fainted. One student in particular was really happy that the new student is here.

"You can sit wherever you like too natsu""sit over here next to me all the girls yelled. "Hey natsu you can sit next to me" Natsu looked around who said it and found Mira he smiled at her "well this is a surprise hey Mira I guess we have the same class this makes it even better." She than pointed to the seat where he can sit on. "May I see the rest of your schedule please" "sure here" hmmm we have almost have all the same classes except one and that one is the same class as ginger cow. She thought "well natsu you are in luck because we have almost the same classes together so I can help you in any subject you need help on." She smiled at him "really Mira you are really the best I thought I won't fit in here but as long as you are here than I feel safe" Natsu grinned " yeah… I guess you can say that.. Haha…yeah.." Again Mira stuttered.

As the bell rang for the next class Mira and natsu walk with each other they open the door and Jenny Mira's rival/BFF was there. "Hi Mira oh who are you?" "My name is natsu nice to meet you" "yeah nice to meet you to my name is Jenny me and Mira BFF we known each other since freshmen year " she smiled at him.

During class they all sat together joking around having some fun until hikibi comes in and Jenny smile falls a little bit natsu realizes this and asks her " are you alright Jenny you look a little sad?" "Huh oh no I'm just thinking of something that's all" he doesn't buy it at all "well alright than but"he grabs her hand and looks at her in the eyes and say"just tell me when you are not feeling good or sad I hate to see my friends cry k" Jenny blushes at the contact while Mira feels a pain when she saw natsu doing this she doesn't know why.

"Ok natsu I'll keep that in mind" "alright let's switch topics now umm Mira I actually have a question for you"" Mee..? W..h..y" mira questioned "yes you well I have been hearing this whole day about a red headed monster in this school is it real" Jenny and Mira couldn't help but giggle he was confused by this.m"what's so funny?" "Hash nothing it's just that red headed monster you've been hearing is just our friend ezra" ezra? Where has he heard the name before? "ezra?" " yeah erza she is the schools president she really is strict with the rules and like to punish people who are in the wrong even though yo hear all the rumors bout her and how scary she is she's really not that bad she is actually a cool person underneath her shell." They both smiled at him. "Well if both of you guys think she is nice than I guess she really is nice."

"Who's really nice?" A feminine voice was heard they all turn around and saw their friend erza. "Hi erza" "yeah hi ginger cow" Mira smirked "nice to see you Jenny and flat chested bitch" "who you calling flat chested armor freak" "oh ok that's it you shall be punished" "as if you can hit me" both girls than attacked each other " umm shouldn't we stop them?" "Nah this happens all the time" Jenny reassured him. After their fight erza saw natsu and went to hug him with joy while Jenny and Mira fumed with jealousy

"what are you doing to him erza?!" Wait erza red hair hmmm oh wait I remember! " now I remember you you were the one that was being bullied by that blue hair freak" "yes it's me I can't believe you remember it I was going to thank you but you were gone as soon I was about too." "Yeah sorry about that I had something to do back than" " it's alright I can't ever think of a way to repay you" "it's alright it was no problem" "no I must do something for you" hmm wait I got an idea well than natsu how is your first day of school like" "I actually really enjoyed it and the people around here including you guys." Erza felt her checks getting warmer.*cough *cough "Well than if you want I…i..i can show you around school during lunch"

"as if I'm going to show him around I met him first." Oh really well I'm the schools president so it's my obligation to show him around." "Well if your school president than go back to doing school business while I take natsu." "You really want to go gothzilla""I'm ready when you are fat cow"

Jenny saw this as her opportunity for her to get close with natsu. "Come on natsu let the, do their thing while I'll show you around" "ok Jenny but are you sure we should leave them?" "Yeah I'm sure" " I guess than alright let's go." As they were leaving both females saw this and got livid with jealousy and tried to stop them but lost them.

Jenny took natsu to the top of the roof where she hangs out to think about stuff. "Why are we up here" Natsu asked. "I just wanted to get some space you know also because I want to tell you something" "yeah sure what do want to ask me?" " is it true what you said back there in class with Mira?" Jenny asked with a fearful look. Natsu saw this and sat next to her grabbed her hand look in her eyes stroked on of the hair that was in front of her face and said " yes I meant everything"

"Why" "why what?" Why are you trying to make me feel happy We never met before today so why do you care if I'm sad?" "Well one reason is because I hate it when my friends are sad I just want to help them no matter what And when I saw you sad today I really didn't want a beautiful like yours with tears and frowns I rather eat have a smile on your face." He grinned at her. Jenny's heart felt like a roller coaster her face felt like really red tomato. She couldn't help but cry. Natsu thought he did something wrong "oh I'm so sorry I didn't want to make you cry," he was worried he hurt her feelings until he heard giggles "I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because you are the first person to tell me all of this and help me."

She then hugs him natsu was surprised at first but thought she needed this so he let her. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying. " I'm so sorry you have to see me like this and I got your tang top all wet im really sorry." " it's alright as long as your happy I'm happy." Jenny for the tenth time this day blushed. She turned around so he can't see her blushing. She felt embarrassed for some reason. They soon just laid on their backs and looked at the sky naming different the bell ranged they both stood up walking to class with ought realizing they were being watched the whole time by two very pissed out girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"αѕ уσυ киσω ¢ℓαѕѕ ωє αяє нανιиg α вαкιиg ¢σитєѕт Friday which is four days by now sign ups are due on Wednesday , the best one get's two tickets to the movies" Hmmm free food sounds good for me"umm yes Natsu?" I would like to be a judge for this baking contest so can I?" "Of course you can." 'Yes this can be my chance with him' jenny and mira thought. While erza was being in a argument with herself she wants to be in the cooking contest but she knows she doesn't know how to cook she just wants to impress Natsu. While she was undecided the bell rang and school was over. "So Natsu do you want hang out at lunch tomorrow?" Hey I was going to ask him that! Umm well why don't we all hang out tomorrow at lunch

"Hmph fine I guess we can do that. Well me and Jenny have to take this road see you guys tomorrow. Yeah see you guys tomorrow bye." "Well I guess it's just you and me erza." ' Hmm I guess it is.' "Hey Natsu can I ask you a question?" Yeah sure what is it?" "Umm … Well how do you feel about Jenny?" " Well She's pretty great to hang out with Really funny and a great friend." Erza felt relief with the answer. "Oh hey erza where do you live?" " huh oh well across the next street" " well I was thinking of walking to your house to leave you if you don't want Yo…"yes Natsu you I'll be happy with it". Speaking of happy I have to go and hurry before happy finishes all the food." Who's happy?" " he's my little brother." As they walking they finally got to erza's house. "Well see you tomorrow Natsu oh and before u leave here's my number shoot me a txt sometime well bye… Wait huh?. Erza never expected what would happen next Natsu her Natsu was hugging her."umm.. Whaa..t was.. Th…at .oor?" Erza couldn't help but stuttered at the moment "

"Well I guess I just felt like it. It seemed appropriate to do" very well hold on also I wanted to tell you something he grabbed her hand looked in her chocolate brown eyes," whenever or wherever you need someone to help you ill be there don't worry about anything as long im with you ill protect you from anyone or anything"erza could hear all his courage and determination in his voice as he said all of those things. She couldn't help it but she brought him closer to her and hugged him. "thanks natsu for saying all of those things you are really something else." She gaved him one of realist and beautifulest smile. He loved that smile and would do anything to keep it."well yeah see you tomorrow bye." As natsu left erza couldn't take off the stupid grin she had on her face. She opened the door and saw her mother making food. How was school honey?" huh oh yeah it was a nice day."

So whos the lucky guy?" erzas mother grinned mischievously.

"whaa..tt are you talking about!?" "oh well I never seen you this happy before" well um its because there is a baking contest this Friday and I was hoping you could teach me how to cook so we can bond more" "really or is it because you want to impress a boy?" "no…oo I just want to know how to cook that's all." Whatever you say honey just know that the grin you walked in with was the same grin I had for your father when was falling in love with him." " whatever are you going to teach me or not." " of course I will we cant have future son-in-law disappointed~" "Mooom!"

sorry if its too short just woked up with the worst fever yesterday didnt go to school yesterday or today and i didnt want to dissapoint you guys. i think ill try to make this story more than 10k idk depends on you guys. please review i would aprreciate all critism. also i might not upate this weekend who knows.


End file.
